Nymphadora Weasly?
by MoonDoll33
Summary: What if Nymphadora married Charlie Weasly instead of Remus, how different would things be? would things have ended the way they did or would our favorite spunky metomorphoguse run away to Romania with Charlie?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

~First meeting~

September 1st was like any other day at King's Cross Station, buissy and crowded with people, as a young Nymphadora Tonks, a young wtich and metomorphagus with short mousy brown hair and deep brown eyes, made her way through the crowds of people pushing her trolly that carried a trunk filled with books and sevril wrapped objects tripping and stumbling as she walked a long looking at the iorn numbers on the stone colomes of the station looking for the one that said 9 and 10.

Upon finding the platform she chewed her lip seeing a family facing the colome she was headed for, this family consisted of 2 boys both with red hair but one was older than the other and both were pushing trollies much like hers but one had a cage with an owl inside it while the other had a smaller cage containing what appired to Nymphadora to be a rat and two other people whom she guessed were the boys' parents.

As she watched fhe family the women patted the older looking boy on the shoulder before he walked to the colome going right through it onto platform 9 3/4 and with a little self encouragment Nymphadora moved tward the family making her presants known simply by tripping and bumping her trolly into the younger boys trolly causing her books to tumble to the ground with her.

"ow..."

She paused for a moment to pick herself up then looked at the boy and blushed faintly her mousy brown hair turing a pale shade of pink.

"I'm so sorry! please forgive me, I'm horribly clumsy you see!"

She quickly apologised looking at the boy as she knelt down grabbing her books.

The boy didn't reply for a moment as he looked at her hair transfixed until his mother nudged him and chided him for staring.

"No, it's okay really, accidents happen all the time."

The boy said calmly with a smile as he offerd to help her up whitch she gladly excepted.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, Please call me Tonks or anything but Nymphadora."

Tonks gave him a small smile as her hair turned back to the mousy brown color it had been before and the boy looked at her amazed again.

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasly, nice to meet you Nymp- I mean Tonks."

Charlie beamed at her holding out his hand for a handshake. Tonks took his hand shaking it for a moment a smile playing on her lips as Molly Weasly put her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Alright dears now with that out of the way I think it's best if we get going, don't want to miss the train your first year."

She smiled gently at the two of them and with a nod both went to their trollies and one by one crossed onto the platform.

After loading her things clumsily into an empty compartment Tonks sat in the seat next to the window looking out at the other kids saying goodbye to their families before getting on the train, with a heavy sigh her hair darkend into a navy blue color as it grew to fall over her shoulders.

"Bloody hell, I thought Charlie was pulling my leg when he said he'd met a girl who could change her hair, I thought he was pulling my leg."

The voice made Tonks jump and her head snap to the door to find the sorce to be the older boy that had come to the platform before she and Charlie, who was standing just behind him waving at her.

"You mind if we join you? Everywhere else if full."

He gave her a gental smile gesturing to the seats across from her and she shook her head giving a smile her hair returning to short and mousy brown.

"No I don't mind"

She moved her legs so they had room to sit and they both sat across from her Charlie giving her a wide grin.

"Hello again Tonks."

Tonks gave a small chuckle before looking at the other boy who nodded once to her offering his hand to her.

"Hello, I'm Bill, Charlie's older brother."

Tonks took his hand shaking it.

"I'm Nymphador Tonks, but please call me Tonks"

She smiled back at him leaning back in her seat looking out the window as kids in other cars hung half out their windows to wave at their families as the train slowly began to move away and with each face she seen Tonks' hair slowly turned back to navy blue and soon black as a raven's wing.

Bill watched in amazement as it happend before he finaly cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind me asking how can you do that?"

The question was harmless but a slight surprise to Tonks as she looked back at them.

"Do what?"

She looked at him confused compley unaware of her own hair color and Bill chuckled gently taking a strand between his fingers to show her.

"This, change the color and leagth like you just did."

Tonks looked at her hair giving a small sigh as she changed it back again.

"I'm a metomorphagus, I can change my appirence at will, or at least I'll be able to some day."

She gave a small smile looking at him chu kling as Charlie tryed to mimic saying the word with some difficulties making Tonks giggle at him.

"A metomorphagus huh cool"

Bill replyed smirking slightly before taking a book from his bag and leaning back into his seat as he began to read.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his brother then looked back to Tonks.

"Ignor him he's normaly always got his nose in a book it seems but once you pull him away he can be fun to mess with"

Bill looked away from the page he was reading to flick his brother in the head before going back to his book and Tonks couldn't help but giggle as the two began to bicker at eachother.

"It must be nice having siblings to mess with."

Her tone seemed happy but there was an undertone of sadness that Charlie didn't seem to ppick up on as her stoped trying to snatch the book from Bill's hands to look at her.

"You're an only child then?"

He asked feeling slightly guilty afterwards for asking something so stupid as she nodded.

"Yep, my mum is a pure-blood witch and my father is a muggle-born wizard and mum always said I was enough trouble for 2 kids."

she chuckled at the statement showing them bruises on her legs from falling due to her clumsines.

"So what family is your mum from then? our parents are both pure-bloods see but we are what the stuck up families that hate mud-bloods and muggle-born call 'Blood traters' because we assosiate with muggles and muggle-born folks."

Charlie seemed to have no problem explaining his family to her infact he seemed almost proud to and the question had Tonks chewing on her lip, should she tell them and risk getting the cold shoulder from both of them or just keep it to herself to let them wonder, she sighed desiding it would just be easyer to tell them.

"my mum is from the Black family, she attended Hogwarts after her sisters, my aunts, Narssica and Bellatrix all three of them in Slytharin house like the rest of the family besides one of my causins I think so I think my chances in getting any other house is very slim."

She threw in the last part hopping to distract them from her bloodline and Charlie seemed content with her answer but it was Bill who spoke first.

"The Black family, isn't your aunt in Azkaban now from assosation with You-Know-Who?"

Tonks whinced slightly cursing in her head but nodded her head.

"yes but my mum had no part in it, the family disowned her when she marryed my dad so we had no part in any of that."

the words fell off her lips like she wasn't saying them as she looked back out the window and this time Bill seemed satisfide with her answer as Charlie changed the subject to dragon's by saying something about Gringots bank having them gaurding the high security valts and the rambling between him and Bill managed to keep the three ocupied for the rest of the ride.

Well that's chapter one everyone please leave me a review to let me know what you think about this so far while I work on Chapter Two thanks TTFN!


	2. Soarting

-Chapter 2-

~Sorting~

Once everyone of the first years were lead into the chamber outside the Great Hall Tonks' nervers began to kick in finally as the threat of being placed in Slytharin loomed over her head as she stood next to Charlie who seemed unfased by the soarting cerimony as he looked around like most of the other first years.

Taking a breath Tonks tryed to calm herself and she managed to calm down enough to look around her but her hair turned stark white as a Gohst floated through the wall making all the first years jump, but the ghost merrly looked over the students and his eyes falling on Tonks, her hair stood out like a sore thumb being so white, the ghost floated down to her making her take a small step closer to Charlie.

"If I'm not mistaken you must me Andromeda's daughter, you look very much like her when she was younger."

Tonks couldn't find her voice for a moment as the ghost of what seemed to be a man dressed as a friar looked her over.

"um yes sir, she's my mother, I'm Nymphadora Tonks but call me Tonks please."

She watched as the friar smiled at her and her nurves relaxed slightly her hair slowly turning back to brown.

"ahh a metomorphagus, I do hope you don't fallow your aunts' footsteps, your mother was rather sweet for being a slytharin I myself think she should have been in hufflepuff but the hat had other plans it seems"

Before Tonks could speek he was called away by a pair of other ghosts and Charlie glanced down at her.

"That was the fat friar, Bill says he's the ghost for Hufflepuff house."

He looked at the doors leading to the Great Hall as he spoke and again before she could say another word the doors opened and they were led into the hall filled with other kids at four long tables and adults whom she guessed were the teachers sat at tables in the front overlooking the students tables and just infront of that sat a stool with an old tatterd hat sat upon it as the women in long green robes stood beside it.

One by one they were called up to be sorted into their houses, Charlie was called up some where in the middle and placed into Gryffindor almost instantly, and before long Tonks heard her name called.

"Tonks, Nymphadora"

called the teacher in the green robes and Tonks slowly made her way to the stool gritting her teeth at her first name as sat down.

The hat sank over her eyes and she took a deep breath all the noise outside was dround out but she could hear one voice, the hat? yes the hat's voice rang in her ear quitly.

"hmm where to put you? you have a cleaver and cunning mind but your heart is courages and your soul is loyal"

Said the voice and the only thing going through Tonks' head was 'not slytharin please not there'

"hmm not Slytharin, cunning and sneeky those people they could help you achive your goals and come out on top, hmm interesting..."

the hat trailed off and slowly the noise from the hall came to her ears.

"Beast be HUFFLEPUFF!"

called the hat and Tonks felt her heart leap with joy as the hat was lifted off her head to reavile shot and slightly spikey bubble-gum pink hair as she walked over to the table that was clapping loudly and cheering for her, two girls made room beside them for her as they commented on her hair.

Once things calmed down and they were eatting Tonks looked over at the Gryffindor table catching Charlie's eye and he smalled at her mouthing 'you did it' before he went back to eating.

Tonks felt happier now the only thing nagging her was in the very pitt of her stumach, would her mother be upset that she was in a diffrent house than the rest of her family?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Diffrent-

_ Dear mum,_

_Well the school isn't bad but it makes me miss home, it's crowded with kids from all kinds of families._

_ I miss you and dad very much but I've made friends with two boys just on the train ride over here, one is older than me, his name is Bill, but hes really kind and has offerd to help me find my way around even if we are in diffrent houses...on that note I hope you are stitting down because I have some news for you." _

Tonks paused in her writting looking at what she had so far and imagened her mother sitting in her arm chair by the fire place her sewing or a few other letters in her lap as she read the letter from her daughter and as she would read that she was in Hufflepuff house Tonks was unsure how her mother would react but continued to write.

_ "I was sorted into the Hufflepuff house and before that I was reconized by one of the ghosts that are here in the castle he knew you and aunt Bellatrix and aunt Cissy but some how he knew I was born to you, probbly from my hair being the same color as yours at the time._

_love you lots_

_Nymphadora"_

Tonks gentaly petted the family owl giving it some food before the letter and she sent it off watching the brown owl fly off before she grabed her bag and hurryed down from the owlry.

As she was making her way to the great hall she ran into Bill who chuckled as he steadyed her from falling on her backside.

"woh careful there Nymphie try to watch where your going and not whats in your head."

Tonks looked up at Bill and her hair shifted from a bright bubblegum pink to a vivid and lively electric blue, a color she favored to wear around him and Charlie.

"But the things in my mind are so entertaining compaired to out here,"

She chuckled and gave him a smirk that made her gray eyes shine with trouble

"Besides maybe I was thinking of you."

She tryed to styful a giggle that bubbled up as she watched him shake his head a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"Cheeky today arnt you? At any rate shouldn't you be on your way to the dungons for potions class by now or something?"

Bill's tone was gentle as he tryed not to laugh as her hair shifted back to pink after becoming orange at her joke.

"Nah I have plenty of time to get there."

She smiled at him rocking on her heels and he sighed messing up her hair.

"Alright just don't be late again I'm running out of excuses for you."

He said as he turned to leave waving at her over his shoulder as he left.

Once Bill was gone Tonks sighed hearing a group of Slytharin kids walk through the corridor infront of her, the girl in the front of the group looked over at Tonks and made a discuseted face.

"I'm surprised they letba freak like you in here, just look at that hair your like a walking Freak show."

The girl laughed as did the kids she was walking with and Tonks gritted her teeth taking her wand from her pocket and going to the girl sticking it in her face the tip aimed between her eyes.

"Shut up or I'll hex you into next year!"

Tonks' voice was harsh and thratening but the girl just laughed.

"Aww did i hurt the little freak's feelings why don't you cry to your blood trader boys."

That was the last straw, Tonks could swallow any insultes they hurrled at her but the moment they insulted Bill or Charlie she became relentless even though she knew the two Griffindors could hold their own she wanted to protect her friends.

"Potrifacis Tottalis!"

The spell escaped Tonks' lips in a harsh growl and the girl was sent flying across the hall coming to a stop on her back side dizzily infront of professor Mcgonagall who looked at Tonks furmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nymphadora Tonks your actions were not only dangerus but out of line 50 points from Hufflepuff and a detention for you with professor Snape adter dinner."

Her tone was cold and left no room cor Tonks to argue with her so she just put away her wand and nodded her hair turning mousy brown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -bruised pride-

The whole stuation with professor Mcgonagall and the girl, now she found out was Alex Ravens, had made her incredibly late for potions class as she ran down the steps tripping many times and fumbling with her books as she went.

She cursed herself mentaly as she triped a final time dropping her book and notes and sending herself sprawling, she got to her feet quickly ignoring the scrape on her cheek from the floor as she dashed for the heavy wooden door.

She took a breath to steady herself before pushing it open carefully and ducked her head as the class fell completly quite save a few slytharin kids snickering at her.

Trying to avoid Snape's sight she made an attempt to sneek to her table but a yelp she gave as she stumbled into the table gave her away.

"You're late again Nymphadora, 10 points from Hufflepuff for your inpence."

Snape's voice was cold as he meerly glanced at her over his shoulder his black eyes cold as onyx stones making her hang her head and cleanch her fists biting on her lip till a single drop of blood trickled to the floor as she made her way to her table.

After class and a few of her fellow Hufflepuffs making up for the points she lost by being late Tonks hurryed up to the owlry droping her bag just outside but just as she was about to step in she ran into someone sending them both back a step, her losing what little balance she had.

Tonks' head rang with dizzyness as she landed on her back on the cold stones.

"Ow what the bloody hell did I hit?"

Tonks wasn't looking for an answer as she sat up shaking her head clear.

"Um let me see that would have been my chest."

The voice was thick with a laugh as a hand appired infront of her face offering to help her up and she took it smiling up at Charlie as he pulled her up but her feet had other plans as they made her stumble on the uneaven stones and fall into his arms causing her to blush and her hair turn pale pink.

"S-sorry, sorry but um t-thanks Char."

Tonks rambled as she pulled away from him her face hot as she looked down embarrassd beond wanting to run away and hide.

"No problem, you arn't hurt are you Tonks?"

Charlie asked looking her over seeing nothing besides her blush whitch caused him to chuckle tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Nah I'm fine really just a soar bum."

Tonks' tone waverd as she locked eyes with him her gray eyes looking over his soft brown ones as they seemed to peer inside of her being before she cleared her throat turning away to look about the owls in the owlry her eyes falling on her families brown barn owl cleaning it's feathers a letter sitting under it's foot.

Charlie caught sight of where she was looking and realised her hand, whitch he was unaware he was still holding, so she could go to the owl.

Tonks smiled going to the bird and carefuly took the letter getting a well disurved nip on the finger as she startled the poor thing and she cursed under her breath taking the bleeding wond into her mouth trying to open the letter one handed and failing to Charlie's amusement as he carefully took the letter from her.

"Allow me while you tend your wound."

His tone was teasing and made her punch his shoulder with an unstopible smile as he laughed and opened the letter handing it back.

Tonks quickly removed her finger from her mouth to take out the letter and read it quickly.

"_Dear Nymphadora,_

_ I'm happy to hear that your settling in nicly and making new friends, you seemed almost worryed in your writting to tell me about your sorting as if I'd be mad at you when in all honesty Nymphadora I couldn't be prouder to hear that you have been sorted acording to your brave and loving heart not your family bloodline sweetheart._

_ I look forward to hearing about what's going on at the school and can't wait already for the break to come so you can be home again, your father says that without you here the house is almost to quite and that he misses the sound of you tripping over the lose rug at the top of the steps outside your room every night before bed and the sound of a plate crashing to the floor in the kitchen every now and again as you stumble on nothing but a flat surface._

_ We both love and miss you dearly Nymphadora be safe and keep out of trouble._

_ Love Mum and Daddy._"

Tonks smiled at the letter as she re-read it for the hundreath time as she sat at the dinning table in the noisey Great hall when she was snapped out of her thoughts by the girl beside her, Rose Pirce her best friend, nudging her.

"Tonks your hair is blindingly bright you know that right?"

Rose asked with a small giggle as she looked at Tonks' practicly glowing pink hair.

"Sorry I'm just happy I spose."

She chuckled as she shifted it back to a less bright faded rose pink, beside her Rose giggled again before returning to eating the food on her plate.

Tonks folded the letter up and tucked it into her robe and began to eat happily wolfing down the food causing her house mates to either laugh or grimince and as she looked up to talk to Rose she saw Charlie and Bill out of the corrner of her eye both laughing Charlie more at her than the joke his brother and the others were laughing at.

Tonks' happiness faded quickly after dinner was over and she made her way down to Snape's office for her detention, she squared her shoulders before knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Snape's cold voice came from the other side of the door making her shudder lightly as she opened the door seeing the proffesor writting on papers before him on the desk.

"Take a seat and take out a quil, ink and pad of parchment you'll be writting lines."

He didn't even bother to look up from the paper as he pronounced the words curtly making her cringe a bit.

Tonks made her way to the desk as far from him as she could manage and sat taking out the requested items unstopping her ink well.

"What lines will I be writting professor?"

She hated the way her voice sounded, stupidly helpless and weak as she looked up at the blank board.

"You will copy the text from page 394 of your potions text book and copy the instructions for the potion on that section."

His tone was like ice as he put down his quil to look at her his leer just as cold and emotionless as his voice.

Tonks quickly dug out her book opening to the page and groaned seeing that the whole page as well as the 3 that fallowd were sold text.

"It'll be well past midnight before I even get to the second page of this!"

She complained aloud slumping in her chair leering at the book as her hair turned a disaproving shade of red.

"Than I sujest you begin then,"

He was looming over her his eyes piercing into her back.

"Just like your causin, lazy and whiney."

His dark tone was only a mear murmmer but it was clear enough for her ears to hear and it made her blood boil as she slamed her hands onto the desk causing her ink well to quiver threating to tip it over.

"Shut up! You know nothing about him to talk like that! My causin was a good man!"

She shouted standing, causing her ink to tip over and spill all over the hip of her robe, and turning to face him only to see his back to her before he whurled around grabing her by the front of her robes anger shinning in his black eyes.

"Your causin was a swine just like his friends as well as being lazy and whiney just as you are."

His voice was rigid and harsh as he looked into her eyes making her confidence waver but only for a moment as she leered back.

"No he was not!"

She protested again leering back at him as he relesed her robes.

"Get out, now."

His tone sent ice into her blood but never the less she grabed her things and left her angry tears blurring her vision as she stomped down the hall making her unable to see the jutting stone in the floor before her toe caught on it making her fall forward onto the floor.

Tonks pushed her self up onto her hands and knees roughly scrubing away her tears with the sleave of her robe to clear her eyes before she pulled herself up and hurryed to an abandoned corridor before stoping to catch her breath rubbing her eyes to get rid of any stray tears.

She paused to look around and see where she was finding herself just outside of the library, swallowing heavily she went in and sat at a table slowching low in the chair her arms crossed furmly memories from a time that seemed to be ages ago flooded her head.

"'_Where did little Nymphie go? Has she disapired?'_

_ Sirius called as he walked about the large living room looking behind the chairs for the little 3 year old girl who was trying to smuther a giggle from where she hid behind a lage and heavy drape in the room._

_ Sirius gave a barking laugh as he walked past the drape pretending not to hear the tiny giggle as she huddled agenst the cool glass of the window._

_ 'This isn't very arour like, oh well if the brave and great arour Tonks isn't here I guess that leaves me free to do as I please.'_

_ His voice was like smooth velvet as he walked away from the drape tward the couch in the room at which point the small girl jumped out from behind the drape and help out a small toy wand at her causin._

_ 'Surender dark wizard!'_

_ She giggled watching him as he put his hands up in surender as he smiled with a styfuled chuckle._

_ 'Please don't hurt me great arour Tonks I'll do as you say.'_

_ He mock plead as she smiled proud of herself lowering the wand to her side._

_ 'Good, come quitly and there wont be any is-'_

_ Her sentance was cut off as Sirius dove at her picking her up and tickiling her relentlessly."_

Tonks pouted and whiped away the tears that fell from her eyes agenst her will and growled slamming her hands on the table and kicking over the chair oppiset her in rage ignoring the harsh look from the librarian as she did so.

"It's not fair."

She mumbled to her self and sighed picking up the chair putting it back where it was and leaving quitly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -a dark shadow-

Tonks stumbled about as she walked froward her wand clutched tightly in her hand as she wanderd the dark halls of some musty, stuffy old house her sceances on high alert as she glanced all about her sarroundings.

She sucked in a quick gasp as she dove for the floor landing hard on her belly just in time to miss a white stream of light flash past her head.

She scrambled to get up holding out her wand in the direction of the attack cursing Bill out in her head for talking her into this whole stupid idea of giving her a taste of what being an arour would be like once she enterd the force.

Her swearing became verbal as her toe snaged a lose bord and she tumbled to the ground heavily her wand rolling away from her grasp and down the black hallway.

Without her wand Tonks felt vonrable even though she was now 18 and about to leave Hogwarts but being without her wand in a situation like this ment death in a fight or deul with a dark wizard.

"Hold it! Stop Bill she's lost her wand again!"

Chalie's voice rang out and he lit the tip of his wand lighting the space around himself and Tonks and before she could pull herself off the ground Bill was at his brother's side picking up her wand.

"You'll never get anywhere if you keep being so bloody clumsy Tonksie if we had been dark wizards you'd be long since dead."

Bill's tone was anything but kind as he handed her wand to her and once it was in her grasp she quickly lit it's tip with a sigh, she was happy Bill had made time to come back over her winter break and help her and Charlie with this but whatever he had been doing in his absence had changed him, he wasn't as kind twards her or at least not as much as he used to be and she couldn't help but feel that it was because to him she was old enough to stand on her own two feet and not fall every time she took more than 10 steps and it made her feel guilty as well because she knew she was letting him down.

"Right, sorry I'll get it this time I swear just give me one more go!"

She begged looking at him than at Charlie who also looked at his brother.

"Couldn't do much harm could it Bill? She's getting better besides her two left feet that is."

Tonks gave Charlie a thankful smile glad he was on her side and Bill heaved a sigh looking at her.

"Alright but this is the last chance you'll get, after this you two need to get back to the castle before night fall."

His voice may have been cold but it was laced with consern as he looked out the borded windows of the Shriking Shack.

Tonks nodded and unlit her wand as did the brothers and as if playing hide and seek Tonks turned her back to them as they silently disapired into the dark and she began walking slowly through the halls.

After a short time she found herself jumping to the side to avoid a red blast from one of their wands and she quickly hissed a spell back hearing someone drop to the floor to avoid it then get up quickly then there was quite.

She walked ahead again clutching her wand before stoping at the top of a set of stairs to look about her and she whiped around pointing her wand down the hall.

"_Stupifiy!_"

She called and she smiled hearing one of the two stumble back but her pride faded as a spell was shot back at her with more force then was needed and she growled.

"Hey easy up Bill you know more powerful spells than I do!"

Tonks called taking a step in that direction but there was no answer though she could tell someone was there.

"Bill? Charlie?"

Her voice shook as she asked and when there was no answer she bit her lip lighting the tip of her wand in time to see a cloked figure wearing a mask of some kind vanish.

Tonks let out a blood curtaling scream falling back pressing herself agenst the wall terrified, hearing foot fall coming up the steps to her left she aimed her wand her hand shaking in fear ready for an attack.

Charlie's face became visable in the light of her wand and his own and he looked pale as he seen her huddled up on the floor.

"Tonksie what's the matter? Did Bill give you a scare?"

He went to her helping her up and as soon as she stood she huged him tightly shaking like a leaf.

"What do you mean 'did Bill give you a scare'? I never left your side for more than 10 seconds Charlie remember we were tag teaming her?"

Bill came up the srairs his wand lit as well and he didn't seem amused at what his brother had said but it all melted away as he seen her shaking in Charlie's arms.

"Nymphadora what happend? What did you see?!"

He demanded going to Charlie's side looking down at her.

Tonks looked up at them horror in her eyes ignoring the fact that he had called her by her first name.

"Death eater...there was a death eater here I seen it over there in the hall!"

The words tumbled out of her mouth in a rush as she pointed down the dark hallway.

"Let's get out of here, you two should get back and talk to Dumbledore about this, he'll want to know what you seen."

He didn't seem the least bit consurend about the trouble they would be in for being in the Shriking Shack at all but he was stairing off down the dark hall a growl in his throat.

"Have you gone mad Bill if we go and tell him this than we will be expelled or did you forget that we are currently standing in the Shriking Shack?!"

Tonks' voice broke Bill's leer as he turned to look at her just as surprised at she at her acidic tone.

"No I havn't but this is more important than that right now Tonks, if there was a death eater here then we have to be ready should the worst happen, worst being..."

He paused gripping his wand tighter.

"Being the dark lord isn't gone."

Charlie finished his brother's scentance for him and Bill gave a grim nod to them and with that both Charlie and Tonks left the shack without so much as a backward glance when they hurd Bill apparate himself out of the place.

The air was cold and heavy as Tonks stayed close to Charie on their walk back to the school, Bill had been right it was nearly dark now and should they be caught they'd be put in detention or expelled before talking to Dumbledore at all.

"Char, what if...what if he really isn't dead? What if your bother is right about the death eaters sturring because he isn't gone?"

She didn't take her eyes off the frezing ground trying to keep ip with his strides.

"Than we tell Dumbledore and hope to hell that it was just a freak encounter with a dark witch or wizard."

Charlie's tone was just as rigide as she felt clutching her wand feircly in her hand.

Once back at the school Tonks lead Charlie through the secret halls and abandoned halls to Dumbledore's office where they stood outside the door both nurvise to no end but Tonks had a feeling that they were worryed about two diffrent things as the doors were opened for them to enter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -The heart of an Arour-

As the doors opend to Dumbledore's office Tonks could swear she felt her heart jump into overdrive as the over looming threat of being expelled before she could get the marks she needed to be qualifided to enter traing to be an Arour put a huge pressure on her chest as she grabed Charlie's hand looking for some relife and with a inward sigh that's what she felt, a small twinge of comfert.

Dumbledore looked at the two of them from where they stood across the room perring over his half moon specticals.

"What brings two students like yourselves here at such an hour, it's nearly dark you two should be in bed."

Dumbledore began but before he could go on to say more Tonks found her voice as she looked up at him her gray eyes stormy with betraying tears.

"Please sir we have a good reason for being out at this hour if you'll only listean to our explanations."

Tonks only stoped rambling when the headmaster raised a hand to quite her and she fell quite watching him.

"I'm aware of why you two were out, you both were at the Shriking Shack with a former student, your brother am I right Charlie?"

Charlie gave a quick and stiff nod and Tonks could practicly feel his fear well up around him.

"And as for what you were doing there to my knowlage is that you and your brother were helping Nymphadora here work on her Arour skills before she has tontrain in the feild herself, but more than than I know nothing."

His eyes were trained on Tonks as she released Charlie's hand to wring her own fingers looking down her hair shifting to a deep chocolate brown.

"Sir if I may be so blunt there was a death eater in the building with us, we were unaware of this fact when we began only to find out when I was attacked, weather it means anything at all I can't say but I have the feeling that it can not be something good."

Charlie nudged her then gentaly took her hand to tell her she was rammbling again and she fell quite again.

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment as he turned away from them to pase behind his desk in thought.

Tonks watch the headmaster her mind reeling as she felt herself tremble a finle time before she swallowed a lump in her throat she didn't know was there before she squared her shoulders Sirius' words from a memory from when she was young rang in her head.

_"'You'll be great Nymphie, I can see it now headlines in the profit with your picture 'Arour Nymphadora Tonks, greatest arour of her time apprehending the dark lords best death eaters single handedly!'_"

Tonks felt a small smile creep onto her lips but it quickly faded as she watched the headmaster before her looking confused.

"Sir, do you really think the dark lord is back? The news of his death has spread since the night Harry Potter defeted him, he couldn't have come back so soon could he?"

Tonks was pleased her voice was no longer shaking nor was her body and she seen that Charlie beside her had seen her recovery and calmed himself as well.

Dumbledore stoped passing to look at her a glint in his eyes as they looked over the half moon glasses.

"Your correct Nymphadora it hasn't happend yet but the sturring of the Death eaters is a sure sign something may happen in the near furure I want both of you to contact your families imparticulay you Charlie and tell them what's come around but as for after that try and push it out of your minds and enjoy your last few days here, Hogwarts will be losing a pair of very uniqe students this year."

Tonks couldn't miss the hidden consern in his tone though Charlie at her side clearly did as his chest puffed out slightly at the saying of the school losing two uniqe students.

After heading to her bunk Tonks floped down on her bed and sighed into her pillow sitting like that for a moment before sitting up and summoning her qill and ink along with a peice of parchment and quickly wrote her mother and father like she was told to and set it by her pillow as she sliped out of her robes glancing over at Rose's bunk only to find her sound asleep curled up under the covers a letter from her mother by her hand.

Tonks smiled and sighd collecting the letter and setting it on the stand by Rose's bed and turned out the lights laying back in her bed slowly falling into a sleep that was any thing but peacful.

Tonks was awakened from her nightmare by a gental shaking of her shoulder, her eyes flew open and she sat up looking at Rose who looked worridly at her.

"You okay Tonks? You were having a nightmare."

Rose's voice was heavy with worry and Tonks sighed getting up and pulling on her robes and shoes shaking her head to let a neat dissaray of blue waves fall over her shoulders.

"Y-ya I'm fine I just have to go to the owlry before class, I'll see you there Rose."

Not waiting for a responce Tonks quickly grabed her bag along with the letter and walked out to the owlry.

Upon arriving she pauses in the door way seeing Charlie standing infront of the Weasly family owl petting it gentaly as he read a letter, a worryed respronce from Molly no dout seeing as she always fussed about things like this even when Bill was in school.

Tonks smiled to herself as she watched him her eyes tracing over his features till when she came to his eyes she was startled to see he was now looking at her a smile tugging his lips causing her to blush and hurry over to her owl blinking seeing a note attached to its leg which she gently took and let the owl up on her shoulder as she read.

"_Nymphadora,_

_ Your father and I would like you to come home for the holiday we have arranged to be at the train station waiting for you this evning please don't be late._

_Love mum and dad_"

Tonks smiled happily at the note and petted the owl on the head giving it the letter watching it fly off with Charlie's owl before she turned to him.

"It looks like I'm going back home for the rest of the holiday tonight Char are you going back home to?"

She couldn't help but smile as she looked into his brown eyes as they searched her face.

"Ya mum wants me to come home she's asking Bill to come home to, I wouldn't mind it, it'll be nice to be home again."

He laughed and Tonks let a chuckle slip remembering how crowded the Burrow could be with the family all there.

"Tell Molly and your brothers hi for me okay?"

She smiled as she asked thinking of the year she went home with Charlie and Molly had treated her as if she was a part of the family as did the brothers Bill picking on her now and again causing her to punch his shoulder enough to leave a bruis the size of her fist but not hurt him.

"Ya mum will be glad to know your doing well."

He smiled patting her shoulder as he turned to leave.

Tonks gave a sigh looking out over the grounds coverd in snow as a new light powder of white flurried down placing specks of white in her blue hair as she looked she thought, memories flooding back again.

"_'Nymphadora dear it's time to come inside!'_

_Her mother's voice called from the door way of the house and Tonks pouted standing up from where she was playing in the snow._

_'But mummy I'm not cold!'_

_the little 5 year old whined her hair turning from white as the snow to a deep blue color as her mother scooped her up in a hug ignoring her wet pants and boots as she walked to the kitchen._

_'But someone is here to see you Dora but you have to find him.'_

_with that her mother set her down removing her coat and boots before letting her run off her hair turning a bright happy pink_."

Tonks opend her eyes hearing the train whistle and sighed picking up her bag as she turned to walk away she looked out over the grounds again.

"Happy Holidays Sirius.."

She whisperd then hurryed down laughing as Charlie flew up to her on his broom and reaching her arm up as he hoverd abover her he grabed her hand pulling her up on the broom infront of him both laughing happily as he took her back to the quittage feild were the team was practising some rolling their eyes as Charlie set Tonks down in the stands to watch them giving his scarf to her wrapping it around her neck with a smile before flying off with the others.

Tonks waisted a good chunk of her morning standing in the open feild watching Charlie practice with the rest of the gryffindor team laughing as he made a fool of some of the others.

She nuzzled into his scarf closing her eyes for a moment only to have them snap open at the sound of shoutting being hurd, her mind didn't have time to register what she seen as she froze to where she stood her feet like bricks unable to move.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -Home sweet home-

Tonks was frozen to where she stood looking on in horror as the storm picked up harshly and flung Charlie off his broom from his hight he was falling fast and had it not been for one of the other players' quick flying he would have been badly hurt.

Tonks ran onto the feild as the boy came down from the sky carefuly setting a very shaken Charlie on his feet but he didn't have much time to think before Tonks takeld him in a hug wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Charlie are you okay?! You scared me to death!"

She didn't give him time to answer as she looked him over his face in her hands her eyes terrified and scared.

Charlie gave a small smile putting his hands over hers finally catching his breath.

"Yes I'm Fine Tonksie don't worry I'm fine."

Charlie chuckled shakily looking at her before turning around to the boy that had grabed his hand.

"And thank you, I owe you Mason you really saved my arse back there."

His voice was steady now and he was smiling as Mason nodded landing on the ground as a girl gave Charlie his broom and he thanked her also.

Tonks took a deep breath looking at him and while his back was to her she hit his shoulder with her fist meekly.

"You jerk! How can you scare me like that and stand there smiling!? You nearly made my heart stop!"

She was crying as her fists stoped hitting him and she leaned agaenst him tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Easy Tonks it's okay, every thing is fine."

Charlie's voice was gental as he turned around hugging her watching as her hair turn from blue to black before fadding to her natural mousy brown as her sobs slowly stoped.

Once she calmed herself Tonks backed away from Charlie whiping her eyes and cheeks before the tears could freeze there as she gave him back his scarf.

"I better get going before it gets to late and and mum gets mad for me not being there, I'll see you after the holidays and please come back in one peice with no broken bones or anything okay?"

She managed a smile as she looked into his eyes as he nodded giving her a final hug before she walked back to the castle.

Tonks found her way to the great hall blowing on her hands in an attempt to warm them up grabbing a few things of food before turning to go to her bunk only to turn and run right into one of the hufflepuff 4th years knocking him over.

"Oh merlin I'm sorry are you alright?"

She asked helping him up and he noded brushing off his robes.

"Ya I'm okay it was an accident, your Nymphadora Tonks right?"

Tonks bit her toung agenst the growl the bubbled up in her throat as he used her name but she managed a nod.

"Yes that's me but please call me Tonks I don't much fancey the name Nymphadora."

Tonks tryed to make her voice as kind as possible looking over the fourth year infront of her who nodded understandinly.

"Okay Tonks it is then I'm Cedric Diggory."

He offerd her his hand to shake and she did with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Cedric now if you'll please excuse me I have some work to do."

She nodded a goodbye to him and headed up to her bunk quickly packing the things she'd need over the holiday, including the picture she had of Sirius and her when she was a year old that she kept tucked under her pillow, and headed down leaving with some of the other kids once evning drew closer.

Upon arriving at the station Tonks got on the train searching for an empty compartment but with a sigh settled for one with a sleeping man, she gave a sigh sitting on the farthest part of the side closest to the door setting her bag next to her.

After some time Tonks began to nod off till the train lerched harshly causing her to fall out of her seat landing on her knees on the ground but her arms and upper body landing in the mans lap causing her to blush tomato red as he woke up looking down at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was throughn from my seat I didn't mean to wake you or land on you!"

Tonks rambled as she scrambled to her feet and the man to her shock chuckled at her a smile on his lips and now that the coat was away from his face she could see scars on his face and pale blue eyes that seemed to dance in the light.

"It's alright, no harm done I assure you."

His voice was like velevet as he sat strait looking at her.

"I-I'm Nymphadora Tonks sorry for the rude awakening again."

Tonks stammerd finding her voice again and he noded to her.

"Remus Lupin it's nice to meet you miss Tonks."

She smiled at him pleased that he didn't call her Nymphadora as she sat back down grabbing her bag digging around for a moment before taking out a chocolate bar breaking it in half offering him half.

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to I understand the whole 'don't take candy from strangers' but honestly what could a student like me do?"

She chukled slightly at how that came out but smiled as he thanked her taking the chocolate nibbling on it.

"If I'm not stepping on your toes miss where would a student be going now? There's still classes right?"

Tonks was taken a bit aback worryed that maybe she had run into a muggle on the train but her worry melted away when he let out a chuckle his eyes sparkling with mischife.

"I'm only kidding your a hogwarts student, you kids should be just starting your holiday break so I assume your going home to see Andromeda and Ted I presume?"

That took Tonks a moment to register and nearly made her choke on the peice of chocolate in her mouth as she looked at him shocked.

"H-how did you know my parents' names?"

Her tone came out more like a demanding child than she had intended but she didn't care hoping the red hair would deture him enough to make him ignore it.

"Your last name for one, and a second I'm one of your causin's friends from our years at hogwarts, you look a good deal like your mother but with your face all scrunched up like that you look more like your aunt Bella-"

Tonks growled at him covering her ears.

"Stop right there! I don't care if your trying to give me a complement finish saying that name and I'll hex you into next year!"

To her surprise he laughed at her reaction shaking his head and getting up as the train came to a stop in Kings Cross.

She grabed her bag snorting and sticking her nose into the air at him as she walked past to leave but failing in her exit by tripping over her own feet landing hard on the ground.

"Ow, urg stupid feet."

She grumbled but stoped feeling a hand on her arm and waist helping her up and she looked to see Remus helping her with worry in his eyes mummbling something about things never changing.

Tonks gave him a meek thanks before leaving the train looking about the platform for her mother and father smiling happily as she spots them and hurries over hugging her mother who smiled and huged her back happily.

"Hello sweetheart welcome back."

Andromeda smiled pulling back to look her daughter over and smiled kissing her cheek.

"Wotcher mum!"

Tonks smiled happily and as soon as her dad came into her veiw she laughed and threw her arms around him laughing happily.

"Hi daddy!"

She smiled at him unable to give her normal pouty look as he messed up her hair with a laugh seeing it turn to a livid orange.

"Something tells me things wont be so quite back home now for a time at least."

Tonks noded in agreement looking over her shoulder destracted as the train began to pull away, something that did not go unseen by her mother who fallowed her gaze.

"What is it Nymphadora did you forget something on the train?"

Her mother's tone was twinged with the smallest fraction of annoyance as she looked at her daughter.

"No just a bit confused I was talking to someone on the train and he knew you mum and well he knew Sirius too..."

She trailed off her voice above a whisper as her dad took her bag and they began to leave the station.

"And who would that be dear? You didn't tell him anything did you?"

Her mother's voice was worryed and conserned for her daughter.

"No, no he did most of the talking he said his name was um Lupin ya Remus Lupin."

She looked down at the ground under her feet as she thought then to her mother who let out a small sigh in releif.

"Yes Remus 'Moony' Lupin, he was on of your causin's closest friends apart from James and Peter he baby sat you on a few occations when you were about 3 and you were happy as a clam to when he did I was always impressed when he got you to go to bed before dawn."

She smiled fondly putting a hand on her daughters shoulder before opening the door to the house for her.

Tonks steped in and smiled tiredly looking about before getting her bag from Ted heading for the stairs.

"I'm going to head to bed for the night. Good night."

She smiled and as if on que triped over the loose rug outside her door before going in shutting the door behind her and flopping down on the bed pulling the picture of her and Sirius out of her jeans pocket looking it over before placing it in the corrner of the picture fram with the picture of her at 5 running about in the back yard playing her hair her favorite bubble-gum pink before she turned off the light falling asleep feeling warm and safe from her nightmares for the first night since the issue with the death eater.


End file.
